


Supporting Each Other

by MoonShoesReyes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kara/Oliver, Kariver, Oliver Queen/Kara Zor-El - Freeform, Sequel, SuperArrow - Freeform, Yikes, oliver/kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShoesReyes/pseuds/MoonShoesReyes
Summary: Testing the waters of their new relationship, Kara and Oliver spend time in Star City, and the pair get to know each other in new ways, as different foes test them individually, and together.ABANDONED. Sorry! DM me if you want to know what would have happened in the story, I am happy to fill you in on what I had planned!





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Oliver Queen_

            From his perch on a roof in Star City, the Green Arrow could hear it all. He heard each of his own breaths, he heard the shifting of his leather pants, he heard the cars honking below, and he heard people hurrying to their destinations. Unfortunately, while his hearing was impeccable, it wasn’t as useful as that of some other people he knew. He couldn’t hear into the room he wanted to.

            He had been seated on the roof for about two hours now, watching the targets arrive. The decision of when to enter had been weighing on him for the past half, but he knew that soon he would have no choice.

            In the dark safety of the night, and the isolation of the roof, the Green Arrow pulled back his hood, the mask the only thing keeping his identity in tact, before he slid that off as well. Oliver Queen shifted from his observational position to one more relaxing, as he gathered his thoughts.

            Oliver Queen was a member of a growing group of people who led two lives. By day, he was Oliver Queen, the mayor of Star City. But during the night, he donned a mask and hood, and became the Green Arrow, a vigil – a hero, who protected Star City in ways the mayor couldn’t. He was still getting used to calling himself a hero, until recently, he hadn’t considered himself one. However, due to his time with his girlfriend, Kara Zor-El, he was beginning to believe that he somehow had earned the title.

The word girlfriend was another thing that tripped up his tongue. He wasn’t sure if that was even the correct term – yes they had been dating for two months, but they hadn’t seen each other for those two months. It wasn’t exactly normal. But, then again, nothing was normal when it came to Kara and Oliver.

            If Oliver’s life was weird, Kara’s was downright bizarre. Kara was an alien, from the planet Krypton. When she was young, her planet exploded, and her and her cousin were two of the only survivors.

            And if that wasn’t enough, this all happened in a different universe. Kara and Oliver started seeing each other at the end of his trip to National City on Earth-38, Kara’s earth. That trip changed things for Oliver. He had decided, with Kara’s help, to try again, try in a way he hadn’t since his time stranded on Lian-Yu, a small island in the North China Sea. He had made friends in National City, in a way that he hadn’t been able to in Star City.

            He knew what was down there, he knew what he was up against, but it didn’t lessen his dread.

            But this was job, it was part of his life, and he would face it with head held high, like he always did.

            Oliver quickly changed into his everyday clothes, leaving his leather gear in a bag on the rough, before using a grappling arrow to roll into an open hallway window.

            He quickly stored his bow in a hidden nook he had spotted earlier, before walking to the door Felicity had said to go to.

            He lifted his fist, hesitating before knocking it against the door three sharp times.

            He ignored the telltale noise from the apartment.

            The door swung open, and Oliver walked into the darkened apartment.

            “SURPRISE!” Oliver blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, and he took in the room.

            The people he loved were here, at least most of them. Thea, Diggle, Felicity, Lance, Barry and his team, Renee, Dinah, Curtis, Sara and Ray (the rest of the Legends were, luckily, missing), people from the mayors office, people from his time at Verdant. He wasn’t sure how Thea and Felicity had pulled it off, but he was glad they had.

            Thea’s apartment, where the party was being held, had been decorated in shades of green. The people who didn’t know who he was would just assume he had a thing for green, but those who knew his secret, well, they would be in on the joke. He couldn’t help but smile genuinely as he went up to Thea to give her hug.

            “Happy birthday, Olly!” She said, giving him a hug.

            “Thanks, Speedy.”

            “Did we get you?” Felicity added in, pulling him in for a hug.

            “Sure, if that makes you feel better.” Oliver replied, smiling.

            Oliver made his way around his closest friends, greeting them, exchanging hugs, and briefly catching up.

            And then he reached Cisco. There was a smile on Cisco’s face that made Oliver feel uneasy. He was too excited about something.

            “Cisco…” He said, cautiously, as a greeting.

            Cisco’s grin didn’t lessen. “Hey man, happy birthday.”

            “What are you hiding?”

            “Nothing, Oliver, I just got you a little something something.”

            Oliver sighed, and said quietly, “Is it a new suit, because I told you I’m not getting between you and Winn on this. You’ll have to work it out on your own.”

            “What? Man, no. And I was making you suits way before that wannabe, so mine obviously are the best! I have had time to perfect it. Do you know how much time I—“

            “Cisco!” Oliver cut him off, aware of his rising volume. “I have other guests. This surprise…”

            “Should be here any minute,” Cisco finished, smiling. “Follow me.”

            Anxiously, Oliver followed Cisco into a guest bedroom.

            Some of Oliver’s tension was soothed when Barry followed him into the room.

            “And in three, two, one” Cisco pointed at the wall, dramatically.

            Nothing happened.

            “What? No. That’s not right. Just give me a second.”

            “Cisco, I should really,” Oliver started, turning towards the door. A portal opening behind him cut off his sentence.

            No. No! Cisco didn’t. Oliver… hadn’t exactly gotten around to telling his family and friends about his relationship with Kara.

            But she was here – she was coming to his town, to his earth. If ever there were a time to tell them, it would be now. And it would be so much easier with her help.

            All of these thoughts seemed to fall from his head as she stepped through the breach. He didn’t notice Alex, J’onn, Winn, and James behind her. All he noticed was Kara, as he took two big steps towards her, and she flew the remaining distance, until they met in the middle.

            “Hi,” was all Kara said, a small smile on her face.

            “Hi,” he said back, not quite believing.

            She pulled him towards her, and hugged him, not too hard, but strong enough that he felt it. “Happy birthday, Olly.”

 

_Kara Zor-El_

            “Come on! Are you guys ready?” Kara shouted into the expanse of the DEO. The people accompanying her to the party were so spread out, that it wasn’t worth it to go to the individual rooms.

            J’onn was most likely in his office, finishing off a report on the latest mission.

            Winn was probably at his desk, either reading an old Kryptonian text, or playing Galaga. Both options were likely.

            James was undoubtedly in the gym, hoping to get some last minute practice in before seeing his teacher.

            And Alex was in the armory, deciding which weapons she wanted to bring with her, despite Kara’s constant reminders that she wouldn’t need weapons, because _it was a birthday party._

            Kara was impatient. She had been hoping to arrive early, and now it was looking like they would show up late. Kara hated being late.

            She was excited to see Oliver, but also majorly nervous.

            Although they talked almost every day, she hadn’t actually seen Oliver in almost two months. She couldn’t help but wonder if things had changed, if he had seen Felicity and had fallen in love with her all over again.

            Rao, she couldn’t think like that. He as a good man, and he was honest. If something like that had happened, he would have told her.

            Absentmindedly, Kara checked her pocket again, to make sure the interdimensional extrapolator was there. Just like the last few times she checked, it was there.

            She checked her watch again. It was now time for them to be arriving at the party.

            “Okay, that’s enough,” she said, mostly to herself.

            Faster than a human eye could see, Kara ran to J’onn’s office, and picked him up, and ran him back to where they were leaving from. Then she went and did the same to Winn, James, and Alex. When she stopped moving, she saw Winn bent over, his hand on his stomach.

            “Oh, God, Winn please don’t vomit again…”

            “Again?” Alex said, smirking.

            “Say nothing!” Winn said, “I’m good.”

            “Good. Everyone ready to go?”

            “Yes. By force.” J’onn said gruffly. He always said things gruffly, now that she thought about it.

            “Yes! By force! And now we are all going to celebrate our friend! Lets go!” Kara looped her arms through James and Winn’s, before opening a breach.

            The three of them, followed by Alex and J’onn, stepped through the portal.

            The next thing she saw was a dimly lit bedroom, and Oliver Queen’s back. She absently noticed that Cisco and Barry were there as well.

            Oliver turned around and they’re eyes met. He started walking towards her, but it was too slow, so she flew to meet him half way.

            “Hi,” she breathed.

            “Hi,” he answered.

            As usual, she was the one to initiate contact, by pulling him into her arms, and saying “happy birthday.”

            “I can’t believe you’re here,” he said.

            She sharply turned to Cisco, “You didn’t tell him we were coming?”

            He meekly raised his hand in a flourish, “surprise!”

            With that, the spell between the two of them was broken. Oliver stepped behind her to greet her friends, and she stepped behind him to greet his. She hugged Barry and Cisco, before turning to face Oliver.

            “Guys, can we have the room for a minute? Tell Thea we’ll be right out” Oliver said, not looking away from Kara.

            “What? Oh, yea okay.” Barry said, stumbling.

            “You good, Kara?” Alex said, hovering by the door, once everyone else had left. Kara just nodded in response. Alex smiled, and left.

            Kara looked back to Oliver, who was still looking at her.

            “Hi,” she repeated.

            “Hi,” he answered.

            He took a step forward, and kissed her lightly. They kissed only for a brief moment, before they both pulled back.

            The pair smiled at each other, before saying simultaneously, “we should talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Oliver Queen_

            Oliver clenched his fist, wondering how to tell Kara that he hadn’t told his family that they were… something.

            They were both sat on the bed, struggling to silently determine who was going to speak first.

            This was idiotic. He was a grown man; he could tell the woman he was seeing that he hadn’t told his family about their relationship. Kara was reasonable, and she understood him. She would understand this.

            But he could ease into the conversation.

            “First and foremost, I am so happy to see you – I would have visited earlier, but I had missed almost three months as mayor, and things are only just starting to slow down.”

            Kara turned to him, smiling kindly, “Of course! I totally understand. It’s been busy for me too, although hopefully we can start those weekly date nights? I miss just talking to you,” she trailed off, before hastily interjecting, “and I know J’onn is eager for those sparring lessons with the DEO.”

            “Ah, yes, how could I forget? And date night sounds nice.” Oliver swallowed before continuing, “Kara, I haven’t exactly gotten around to telling anyone—”

            “That we are dating?” Kara finished his sentence, relief evident in her voice. “Thank Rao! Me neither! It just felt weird seeing as we hadn’t actually been on a date yet.”

            Oliver’s breath normalized. “Exactly. But I was thinking tonight, with everyone here, maybe we could tell them? If it’s all right with you. I know you were hesitant before.”

            “No, I think it’s time. If we are going to try this, I think we should start out being honest with those we trust. We both have enough secrets in our lives as is. We should try not to keep any from those we love.”

            Oliver just stared at her, a lazy grin on his face. He had almost forgotten how in sync they had gotten.

            Kara caught him staring, and said “what?”

            “Nothing, I just missed you.”

            She blushed lightly. “Well, I’m glad.”

            “How long are you here? Just the night?”

            “Well, actually, if it’s alright with you, I have the week off of work. And James misses his instructor. And you know, if James and I are going, that means Winn wants to tag along too. ” She grinned at him, looking nervous.

            Kara was one thing, but all three? “What about National City? Doesn’t it need Supergirl?”

            “Yes, but J’onn volunteered to be Supergirl for the week. I think he knows that I need a break. And…”

            “And?” Oliver prompted.

            “And I might have been somewhat distracted recently.”

            “Kara…” Oliver said, a reprimand on the way.

            “I know, I know! Its just different, without you.”

            “The whole week, huh? That sounds good.” Good was the most passionate adjective he would allow.

            “Great! Okay, that’s all of my topics of conversation out of the way, you?”

            “That’s all for me. You ready to face the music. And my sister?” Oliver asked.

            “Only if you’re ready to face mine.”

            Oliver stood, and extended his hand to Kara. She promptly ignored it, and jumped to her feet, opening the door for him. “After you Mr. Queen.”

            He shook his head in fake exasperation, and placed his hand on the small of Kara’s back, as he led her out of the room.

            The pair stood by the doorway for a moment, unseen among the bustle of the party. Oliver looked to Kara quickly, which she responded to by smiling and nodding her head. So Oliver cleared his voice, gaining the attention of the room.

            “Hi everybody. First of all, thank you for coming! It means a lot to me, and I am glad you could all be here. Second of all, some of you know her, this is Kara Danvers, my girlfriend.” An awkward silence followed. “Cisco, music.”

            At his prompt, Cisco once turned the music on, and Oliver looked to Kara, who grabbed his hand, and together they headed to both of their sisters, who were conveniently standing next to each other.

            “Kara,” Thea began as Alex eyed her warily, “I’m happy for you two. Not exactly what I had in mind when I told you to go to National City, Olly, but good for you. Maybe Kara will have better luck than I do getting you to go out.”

            Kara grinned, “Oh absolutely. Plus, while I’m visiting, we are going to be having game night. Mandatory. I can’t wait to see you there. The more witnesses there are to me destroying your brother at Sorry!, the better.”

            “You hurt her, I use all of those fun tricks you taught me to kill you.” Alex said to Oliver.

            “I’ll help,” Thea chimed in, always eager for an opportunity to spar with Oliver.

            “I’ll hold you to that, but I’m pretty sure if I hurt Kara, which I have no intention of doing, she’d injure me all on her own.”

            “That’s true.” Kara added, matter-of-factly.

            Oliver saw James talking to Renee, Dinah, and Curtis, and he shared a look with Kara, before heading over to them, leaving Kara, Thea, and Alex to discuss the various ways that they could hurt him. He saw Sara head over to them, no doubt to contribute her creative torture ideas.

            He doubted she even knew whom they were talking about torturing.

            He switched his attention to his trainees.

            “James, I hear you’re staying in Star City for the week.” Oliver interrupted.

            “Yes, I am.”

            “I expect you to be at the Lair at 5 a.m. tomorrow morning.”

            “5 a.m.? It used to be 5:30 in National City!” James protested.

            “I was on vacation.”

            “Let me guess, the Island and Russia and China you didn’t have a choice and didn’t sleep. Cry me a river but I need my beauty sleep.”

            Rene, Dinah, and Curtis, who had all been laughing, were silenced immediately. They never spoke to Oliver about his time on the Island, they knew little about Russia, and Oliver doubted they even knew that he was in China. Further, none of them had ever spoken to him that flippantly.

            But Oliver just laughed, and said, “I bet you do need your beauty sleep, because it certainly hasn’t been working.”

            Oliver ignored the other three staring at him in disbelief, instead just calling “Winn!”

            Winn popped up, seemingly from nowhere, “Yes, sir?”

            “Has James here been practicing?”

            “Well….” Winn trailed off.

            “Winn! Come on, man, you know I have. Oliver, I have been practicing everyday.”

            “Barely,” Winn mumbled.

            “Kids, kids. Behave,” Oliver laughed.

            The three friends continued to talk, laughing, eventually coaxing Rene, Dinah, and Curtis out of their stupor. Oliver was so wrapped up in the conversation, that he didn’t pay attention to Kara standing to the side, watching the six of them having a good time.

 

_Kara Zor-El_

            He looks happy. She hadn’t been able to stop herself from worrying that, in her absence; Oliver would have retreated back into himself.

            But it seemed like he hadn’t, he had really tried, like he promised her.

            She was sipping some wine, despite its inability to effect her, content to just sit back and watch the party, when Dig approached.

            Kara knew how much Oliver respected Dig, and from what she had seen of him, which was admittedly little, she could understand why. Despite this, there was something daunting about the man.

            “It seems as though a lot has changed between the two of you since the last time you were in Star City.”

            “It has. A lot.”

            “I have known Oliver for almost six years now, and I know him better than almost anyone. He is happy, Kara, and I think that’s in big part due to you. He deserves this.”

            “For the record, Mr. Diggle, he makes me happy too.”

            “Good. It’s different for him, with you and your friends. He is more relaxed, at ease, he needs that in his life. But let me just say this, he is a lot more vulnerable than he allows himself to seem. He feels everything deeply, just, be careful not to add to his burden.” John said.

            “I don’t know if you know this, John, but I can lift a lot.” Kara smiled.

            “Good, I’m happy for you two.” He took a sip of his bourbon, before adding, “I would also make sure to talk to Felicity, sooner rather than later. She’s not one to be upset about this, but I care about her too, and I think it might be good to have that conversation.”

            “Will do, Mr. Diggle. Should it be Mr. Diggle? Or Dig? Probably not Spartan, because, duh, not in the field. I’m rambling.”

            John laughed, “John is fine. Thanks, Kara.”

            “For what?”

            “For that,” John pointed to where Oliver was sitting, laughing with James and Winn.

            After about two hours, those who weren’t that familiar with Oliver left, meaning those who weren’t associated with him as a hero. The remaining people, Oliver, Thea, Dig, Felicity, Rene, Curtis, Dinah, Quentin, Sara, Ray, Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, J’onn, Winn, James, Alex, and Kara, were seated in the living room.

            They were all exchanging stories about spectacular failures, and Kara was having a great time. Barry just finished telling a story about returning from the Speed Force, after Cisco had upgraded his suit, leading to many things going wrong, when Felicity and Cisco’s phones buzzed. Upon checking, they both immediately sat up straight. Oliver, of course, noticed immediately, and stood, saying “What’s wrong?”

            “The Star City dam broke. People are being washed away, and more people will get hurt if we don’t stop it.”

            Oliver paused, thinking. Everyone turned to him – it was his world, his city, and he knew what was best for it.

            “I need Kara and Caitlin, you two can refreeze the dam. And then Barry, Sara, Ray, and I are on rescue. Everyone else to the Arrow Cave, run backup, get eyes in the sky, let us know if we miss anybody. Sound good?”

            Everyone nodded, standing resolutely.

            No one even bothered to point out that Oliver had called it the Arrow Cave.


End file.
